counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SEAL Team 6/Gallery
''Counter-Strike Beta 640 urban.png|Old selection image, Beta 7.0 urban_10.png|Old selection image, CS 1.0 urban71_model.png|Beta 7.0 model urbancs10_model.png|Counter-Strike 1.0 model, without balaclava Csearly-e1350368228674.jpg| Beta 1.0 model. Counter-Strike urban_16.png|Selection image urbancs16_model.png|Model Counter-Strike: Condition Zero File:Urban_cz.png|Model. File:Urban_selection_hud_cz.png|Selection image St6_tod.png|Tour of Duty icon Promotional images Seal.jpg|Gearbox's Condition Zero Seal Dossier. DossierZoomedSEAL.jpg|Deleted Scenes SEAL dossier. Counter-Strike-Condition-Zero-PC-Game-6.jpg|Preview image of a GSG-9 and SEAL operative firing the FAMAS and Scout in an early Vostok. Prvcscndtnzrfn l24.jpg|Preview image of a GSG-9 and SEAL operative using the FAMAS and AWP in an early Vessel. Prvcscndtnzrfn l43.jpg|Preview image of a GSG-9 and SEAL operative firing the MP5 and Five-Seven in an early Vostok. CSCZTIP 006-large.jpg|Preview image of a GSG-9 and SEAL operative using the M249 and AUG Prvcscndtnzrfn l16.jpg|Preview image of a SEAL operative in an early Silo. Prvcscndtnzrfn l20.jpg|Preview image of a SEAL operative in an early Vessel. Prvcscndtnzrfn l39.jpg|Preview image of a Spetsnaz and SEAL operative firing the MP5 in an early Tides. Cscz30 as bridge03 ZOOM.jpg|Preview image of a Spetsnaz and SEAL operative firing the USP and Five-SeveN in an early Bridge. Csczt 1 lg.jpg|Preview image of a SAS and SEAL operative using FAMAS and P90. Prvcscndtnzrfn l41.jpg|Preview image of a SAS and SEAL operative using M4A1 and FAMAS trying defusing C4. Counter-Strike-Condition-Zero-ships-to-stores- .jpg|Preview image of a SEAL operative using AUG. Cz2.jpg|Preview image of a GSG-9 operative using the TMP and SEAL operative Cszero02.jpg|Preview image of a GSG-9 operative, SEAL operative using P90, and SAS operative in an early Vostok Screen3.png|Preview image of a SEAL operative firing AUG in Counter-Strike: Turtle Rock Studios Screen1.png|Preview image of a SEAL operative firing M3, using M4A1, and USP in Counter-Strike: Turtle Rock Studios 16-16-2073.jpeg|Preview image of a SEAL operative using AWP in Dust2 Counter-Strike: Turtle Rock Studios 19-19-2073.jpeg|Preview image of a SEAL operative firing M3, using M4A1, and USP in Counter-Strike: Turtle Rock Studios 25-25-2073.jpg|Counter-Strike: Turtle Rock Studios SEAL with desert uniform 28-28-2073.jpg|Counter-Strike: Turtle Rock Studios SEAL with jungle uniform Zero01.jpg Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' Leaked Build Urban_tod_old.png|Tour of Duty icon ''Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Uniforms Seal_skin1.png|Standard uniform (used in Condition Zero). Seal_skin2.png|Camouflage uniform can spotted at Turn of the Crank.. Seal_skin3.png|Jungle uniform. Sealb_skin3.png|Winter uniform. Sealb_skin4.png|Desert uniform. Heads seal_head02.png|Standard operative. seal_head04.png|Officer. seal_head01.png|Jungle Sniper. seal_head03.png|Camouflaged operative. seal_head05.png|Winter operative. seal_head06.png|Desert sniper. seal_head07.png|Desert operative. Counter-Strike: Source Urban_source.png|Model. old urban.jpg|Old model. Seal_css_beta.png|Unused model found in game files. cs6concept.PNG|Concept art, from ''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive In-game V knife st6.png|Hand model Ct arms st6.png|Hand Model ctm st6.png|Model variant ctm st6 varianta.png|Model variant A ctm st6 variantb.png|Model variant B ctm st6 variantc.png|Model variant C ctm st6 variantd.png|Model variant D Operation Shattered Web Agents st6_soldier.png|Soldier mccoy.png|"Two Times" McCoy buckshot.png|Buckshot ricksaw.png|Lt. Commander Ricksaw Other Glovesnew.png|New gloves models from post "Give Them a Hand" Csgo blog hrtf.png|SEAL and demostraction of '''HRTF' (head-related transfer function) from blog post "Holiday Season never sounded so good." Unused Content Ctm st6 base.png|Model variant "Base" Ctm_st6_helmet_mdl.png|Unused SEAL Team Six's Helmet model found in game files. Ctm st6 vest mdl.png|SEAL Team six's Vest model found in game files. Render Ony-st6-other.png|Render Concept Art Valve concept art-image 9 (CS SEALS.png).png|Concept art Category:Counter-Terrorist faction galleries